


Caught in the Hall

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Draco is adorable, F/M, Fluff, I feel like this is super short, I suck at writing Snape lol, I wrote it Quickly the other morning, lucius is sort of mentioned just not by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A little snippet of Draco and the reader talking about their future together and getting caught by Snape





	Caught in the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> This fic might be super boring, but I came up with it while laying in bed the other morning and I thought it was kinda cute :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, despite the fact that I suck at writing Snape lol

* * *

 

“Ms. L/N... a moment?” Snape drawled in his low voice. You looked to Draco, who nodded to let you know that he’d wait, and you went up to the demonstration table. 

 

 

“Yes, Professor?” You asked, nervously adjusting the strap of your bag on your shoulder.

 

“Just before class, Madam Pompfrey informed me that the hospital is nearly out of Skele-grow... Considering your desires to become a potions mistress, and that you’re the only student other than Mr. Malfoy that is even somewhat capable in my class, I would like to offer you an invitation to help me brew the large quantity of bottles that she requested.”

 

“Thank you!” You beamed, blushing when Snape reared back and you realized just how loud you had actually replied. “Um, I mean, thank you, Sir... for the opportunity.”

 

“I’ll collect you after dinner, you may leave for now.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll see you after dinner.” You practically skipped out of the classroom and were so caught up in your excitement that you hadn’t noticed the small hint of a smile that Snape allowed himself at seeing your excitement. You mauled Draco with a huge hug and bounced up and down making him laugh at you “Guess what?”

 

“Snape said something pleasant to you?” He smirked, lacing an arm around you and kissing your cheek, leading you towards the common room.

 

“Snape said that Madam Pomfrey said that she’s nearly out of Skele-grow and she needs a huge batch. So, Snape said he’d let me help him since he knows how badly I wanna be a Potions mistress and he even said that you and I were the only two that were ‘somewhat capable’ in his class.” You rambled, not even pausing to breathe. “Isn't that brilliant?”

 

“I’m proud of you, Y/N.” Draco stopped walking and glanced around the hall, making sure no one was watching. When he saw that you were alone, he guided you back against the wall, pressing his lips to yours softly and caging you in with his arms. As he deepened the kiss, his left hand came up to hold your hip, and he smirked against your lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Draco.”

 

“After I marry you, I’ll give you the most amazing potions room... it’ll have everything you could ever need.”

 

“You’re too good to me.” You smiled softly, gifting him a gentle kiss. “And what room will you have in our home?”

 

“I want to practice alchemy, though I’m sure father will make me spend most of my time caring for our family’s apothecary.”

 

“Once we’re married it won’t really matter, our marriage is the last thing they can really force on us, after that we’ll be seventeen.” 

 

Draco quirked an eyebrow, trying to hide his grin. “So you’re only marrying me because you’re forced to?”

 

“Oh definitely. I mean it’s absolutely dreadful the way you hold me when we sit on the couch snuggled alone by the fire in the Slytherin common room, and the way you take me on beautiful dates in Hogsmeade and, Merlin, don’t even me started on the way you kiss. Honestly, what girl would want to marry a man whose kisses make her go weak in the knees with pleasure. It really is torture.” You burst out laughing and Draco laughed with you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

“I hate that I have to say our marriage was arranged, but I’m glad it was arranged with you.”

 

“Me too... I would’ve been heartbroken if my secret boyfriend had been promised to marry another girl.”

 

“You wouldn’t have cared.”

 

“Oh, and what makes you think that?”

 

“Because in that case, I’d just have to run away with my girl.”

 

“How... touching... Mr. Malfoy.” Snape drawled, his sudden appearance making you and Draco practically jump away from each other. “Besides standing here to overzealously profess your love to one another, is there a reason you aren’t attending dinner? Perhaps... Ms. L/N, doesn’t actually wish to help with the skele-grow.”

 

“No, Professor, I swear I do. We-“

 

“It was my fault, Sir.” Draco interrupted, “We were walking to the common room to put away our school work before going to the great hall but I stopped her.”

 

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy, leave your belongings in your respective dorms and join the rest of the school in the great hall... we wouldn’t want to cost Slytherin points, would we?”

 

“No, Professor.” You answered in unison. Snape took one last look at the two of you and continued past, his robes billowing behind him as he did so.


End file.
